Silver Eyes: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Mike (A/N: All chapters with POVs of Mike, Silena, Aaron, Cecelia and Allison will continue where Ebony Wings ended.) (A/N: All POVs with Aidan, Theresa, Lucian and Darius will take place two years after Ebony Wings ends.) Mike thrusted the spear into the hay dummy and pulled upward, cleaving the dummy into two. He spun his spear again, using the momentum to smack another dummy down. He then raised his spear and stabbed it in the chest. Mike ran through another dummy with his spear and then summoned the wind to him, picking up the remaining dummies and threw them across the arena. He then imagined the air turning into a sharp blade. He swung his spear in an arc in front of him, the air mimicking his action. The air turned into an arc of deadly sharp wind, cutting into the dummies and sending hay everywhere. Someone behind him clapped. "Nice job. Impressive display of Son of Zeus prowess." Mike turned and faced Cecelia, the daughter of Aphrodite. Recently, the daughter of Aphrodite had added another addition to her wardrobe. Along with her camp beads, Cecelia wore Zed's shark tooth necklace; right over her camp beads. Mike feigned a bow at her. "Thank you Milady." Cecelia smiled at him. "So how's prison guard duty?" "It's fine." Mike waved it off and tried his best not to frown. “So what do I owe the pleasure Cecelia?” Cecelia’s smile disappeared off her face. She sighed. “I came here to talk.” Mike raised an eyebrow. “What? And why do you want to talk to me? “Because Aaron would sugar-coat his words when it comes to me and Silena would be too blunt.” Cecelia explained. “Alright then.” Mike grabbed his t-shirt hanging on a nearby chair he had set up and put it on. He turned the chair and urged her to sit. “Nah it’s okay.” Cecelia stared pacing about on the spot. Mike never taught her to be the nervous kind of sort; then again Mike never taught she was hot-headed either. “So what so you want to talk about? Aidan or maybe Zed?” Cecelia shook her head. “Do you think- do you think I’ve changed?” Mike jerked up at the question. “What?” “I mean- do you think I’ve changed? Before and after everything happened?” Mike paused for a moment and then finally shrugged. “I didn’t know you that well Cecelia; before this. So I’m not the best judge.” He paused again. “But if you want me to tell you how I think about you right now then I think you’re being a bit….too much? I know what it means to care about the people you love Cecelia; I’m the same way with Silena but getting mad others- that’s a bit too much.” Cecelia sighed. “I know, I know but-“She sighed again. “When I was 10, 3 years before I came to camp- I-I was raised on a farm. The kind you see on TV with cows and chickens and stuff. My dad was the kind of country heart-throb- the bare chested cowboy hat wearing country singers you see on front of country album covers.” Mike didn’t know where she was going with this but kept quiet and listened. “I had a brother.” Cecelia covered her mouth. “He was 17 and he loved horses.” She broke out into a nervous laugh. “He taught me how to ride them and also love them. Arcadia was his horse- but one time while he was riding her he.” Cecelia bit back a sob so Mike walked forward and rubbed circles on her back. “He forgot to fasten the saddle properly so he fell off and- and he- He fell on his neck.” Cecelia sobbed into her hands. “That’s why you’re so protective of Zed and Aidan.” Mike guessed. “You don’t want to lose another brother.” Cecelia nodded. “And after Zed died and Aidan ran- I can’t- I’m back to when was 10 years old, brother-less and alone.” Mike shook his head. “You’re not alone. You have Aaron and Silena as well as me. Also- well-“ He paused. Cecelia looked at him, expecting his answer. “I’ve never had a big sister before so…” He smiled. Cecelia shook her head but was smiling. “Okay- okay then.” “Now- I’m a bit sweaty but I do give killer hugs.” Mike spread out his arms. “Do you want one?” Cecelia smiled. “Sure.” She leaned forwards and embraced him. ` ---- Allison He came again the next night. He brought the same bag and tray of food. He also kept the door opened while he was in there. “Hey.” He said to her. “Hey.” She replied back. He set the tray in front of her. This time however he pulled two..things from his pocket and handed it to her. “What are these?” She frowned. “It’s a fork and spoon. You use it to eat.” He explained. “Can’t I use my hands?” “No.” “Why not?” “Because you’re human?” He explained. “And we have something called etiquette?” "You consider me to be a human?" Allison frowned. "Yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "Am I not supposed to consider you human?" "No- I just meant that-" Allison looked up at him. "I've never had that." "What, eating utensils?" She shook her head. "Have someone consider me to be a person." Allison replied with complete honesty. He looked taken aback by her words, in fact he just stared at her silently for a while, leaving Allison to wonder if she had said something wrong. "Well, uhmm, eat up." He told her. "Uhmm-" Allison held the two utensils awkwardly. "How do I- how do use them?" "You've never used them?" Allison shook her head. "How-" Mike paused and sighed. He knelt down and grabbed the utensils from her. "Here. I'll show you." And he did. He cut the piece of meat and then picked it up with the knife. "Here." He held out the fork towards her mouth, feeding her. Allison stared at it weirdly for a moment before leaning forward and eating it. He laughed again, once again smiling at her. He reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. His touch sent waves of electricity throughout her body- Usually Allison would've treated this as a threat and pushed him away or attack him but her body didn't seem to move. This wasn't the first time she'd touched, she had been touched a lot of times by her 'brothers'. But him- She heard herself suck in a breath because for a moment her body forgot to breathe and that made him stop smiling and he took his hand away from her cheek. "Sorry." He placed the fork and spoon onto the plate. "You should hurry up and eat before someone comes in." She nodded and reminded herself not to suck in air, especially if it meant that it would make him stop smiling. Allison wished that he would talk again, even he was casting some kind of spell on her, she just wanted him to talk to her or just smile again. It would break up the awkwardness and well- she just wanted him to talk. "So." He decided to grant her wish. "Uhmm, what's your name?" Allison jerked up again. This would be the second time someone had asked her what her name was while she was here. "Allison, my name is Allison." "It's a pretty name." He said but he paused immediately and looked to the floor. Despite that, Allison could see his cheeks turning red. "My name's Michael, but everyone just calls me Mike." "Okay." She replied. "This is the part where you say 'It's nice to meet you.'" Mike teased. "It's nice to meet you?" Mike laughed. "You're really unlike any girl I've ever met Ali." She frowned. "Then why are you spending so much time with me then." "Hey, hey, hey." He sat down beside her and placed his fingers on her chin; making her look at him. "I meant that in a good way." Allison felt her heart thumping in her chest, very loudly in fact; though maybe that was just her enhanced hearing at night. She wondered if Mike thought it was weird that he could hear her heart beat so loudly. "Okay." She replied. Mike smiled again before letting her chin go. "You know. It's pretty hard to eat with those cuffs on." He pointed at the binds on her arms. "How about we make a deal. I'll let you out off them during the entire time that I'm here so you can move around freely within the basement." He started. "But once I have to leave, then you have to put them on again. Okay?" "Okay." "You like saying okay a lot don't you?" Mike teased. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." He said. "You promise you won't escape?" "I swear on Styx that I won't escape as long as you're in here with me." She replied. "That's very specific." "You learn to be very specific with oaths. That way, there's more loopholes." "I see." Mike stared at her as if she was somekind of stranger. No. No. Please don't let him hate her, please don't. She would even pray to her mother to make sure of that. He reached down and undid her binds. "There. Better?" "Yes. Thank you." Those two words still felt weird rolling off her tongue. "You're welcome." Allison looked down at her food, still mostly untouched. So before she lost her nerve. "Hey uhhm. I'm still not good that the fork and spoon so can you maybe- can you maybe help feeding it to me?" He smiled that brilliant smile of his. "I would be glad to." Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 5|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 10:19, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)